


That fleeting Bluebird

by sorciererouge



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, So you know how they basically got engaged right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: The end of their time at Yumenosaki academy was drawing near and Eichi had certain things he wanted to confront Wataru about.





	That fleeting Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> I have joined enstars hell and the first thing I get is that my friend's best boy basically is married to his crush. 
> 
> Yeehaw.

During Hibiki Wataru's life, there were several _Major Moments_ that most likely shaped exactly who he was going to be.__

_ __ _

_ _His adoption, for example, was perhaps one of the biggest. It was all thanks to his family that he found the love for performing and making people happy._ _

_ _A path which of course directed him to attend Yumenosaki and eventually the War._ _

_ _Tenshouin Eichi was truly someone Wataru didn't expect to cherish. But he shone like the stars on the sky and managed to make people dance according to his rhythm with plans so ruthless and effective they usually ended up with Eichi hospital-bound._ _

_ _Or coughing up blood on his face._ _

_ _A man most would call the villain in their story. Yet Wataru had been intrigued enough to join him on stage. To be part of the new Fine._ _

_ _For Wataru, it was a Major Moment that truly set him on the course for something great. Exchange diaries, phone cases, someone who enjoyed all of him and never got tired of his tricks and acts._ _

_ _Eichi was...dear to Wataru. His one and only Emperor in front of whom he would gladly take bow down._ _

_ _He was everyone's own Hibiki Wataru yes but most of all he was Eichi's Hibiki Wataru._ _

_ _The day that became official was one of the bigger Moments he had._ _

_ _

_ _____________  
"Wataru, I want you to look me in the eyes and answer me honestly, what are you going to do after you graduate?" Eichi's voice was sharp, no soft smile to be seen._ _

_ _The evening air was chilling Wataru to the bone. Were the topic they were on something more mundane he would subtly fret over Eichi's health. He and his fellow teammates must do so when Eichi was so dead set on his goals that things like terminal illness and the possibility of a heart attack at any given moment meant nothing._ _

_ _No, they couldn't mean anything because otherwise he would be paralyzed by the fear of death wouldn't he?_ _

_ _"Of you are truly curious? I have applied to join an acting agency.", based on the looks Hokuto had given him there was a very good chance he would get in._ _

_ _He was given a glare colder than the weather itself. His answer had been disappointing then. Eichi had been looking for the truth yet it wasn't up to his fine (hah) taste._ _

_ _How worryingly interesting. Wataru opened his mouth, he had several lines on the tip of his tongue._ _

_ _"I see. You don't need to talk to cheer me up, I wish you could just state the truth and be done with it.", Eichi's voice had lost its color. There was no emotion there. His eyes looked far away. Sad even._ _

_ _What on earth was going on?_ _

_ _"...Was this your revenge? If so I applaud you Wa...__Hibiki-kun__. Getting close just so you could twist the knife. You strived for the best time to do so. Then I have only one thing to say to you."______

__

_ __ _

_ __ _

__

_ _ _ _Eichi spread his arms like a bird taking flight. The smile was back but it was an empty one. Wataru could only stare. Eichi thought that everything was a plan to get to him? The role of a fool was suited for Wataru, not Eichi and this certainly was foolish._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _If not for the fact that he knew where those thoughts came._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Congratulations! Just as you wished, you accomplished your revenge - Hibiki Wataru of the Five Eccentrics!" Eichi was louder than usual. And form him it was like hearing a regular person yell at full volume._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I'm overjoyed, just like any other foolish person I forgot something - that I was the one who called you an enemy I needed to fight."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Eichi's voice softened to a whisper._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You were my enemy. From the time we met to this moment."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He couldn't allow this train of thought to continue. Oh no, he had planned on waiting a while. At least until they officially graduated. But it seemed like for the time Eichi was the fool and he held the cards._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Subtly he swallowed away the slight nervousness. There should be no mask at this moment. He needed to strip it away even if it left his face bloody and open to the world._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"...Is that your interpretation? During last year, and even in my last high school days, you were closer to me than anyone else.", who else could he snuggle against and relax so easily as they did together._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"That's very unfortunate, Eichi.", he highlighted the use of the given name, preparing to continue. However he did pause to allow Eichi to mumble his thoughts._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I was convinced that at last, I had found the real bluebird" Eichi didn't see it but he had found it. Now to move on to lift off the veil covering his emperor's eyes. _ "Eichi, I want to become that bird, that symbol of eternal happiness. Be something that you never had before. I want to be that for you.” _ _ _

_ _ _ _"That aside. Because even a million words will be meaningless right now, I shall express my feelings through action."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Wataru felt his mouth go dry. He hadn't gotten so nervous since the first time he had performed in a school play. He had to soldier on through. For the sake of their future...!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"This time, without any misunderstandings, allow me to express all of me in a simple and easy to understand way."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He slipped off the purple mask gently and took a knee, presenting the mask like a ring._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Eichi. Please accept this.", he had never sounded so tender before. But this was a once in a lifetime moment._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Your mask? But you collect them so isn't it an important part of your collection?" His dearest emperor sounded so unsure, so conflicted. Eyes flickering and taking in Wataru's position, his offering. Wataru knew there were high odds that Eichi wouldn't understand. Not instantly or easily. Eichi doubted his ability to be loved. Wataru was bulldozing through that wall with direct action. A ring would mean nothing. But a mask without fanfare and a show?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That would go through somewhat._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yes. This is me and I give it all to you." Wataru could only pray for acceptance._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Eichi's long and slender fingers shook as he took the mask, holding it like it might break from simple touch and disappear forever. His eyes had taken on a shine that reminded Wataru of the night of the Tanabata festival._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ah, tears. That simply would not do._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His arms were wrapped around Eichi with a bit of magic and urgency. He buried the blond against this chest gently._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"As a proud performer it is a shame to perform in front of an audience not ready to take in it all but I am afraid the stars aligned that way tonight."  
A soft exhale, a small sniffle._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"...My Wataru."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yes, your very own Hibiki Wataru. Now and always."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friend for providing me with information to actually make this. And the Lofi Study Girl for helping me crunch this out in one night.
> 
> Hope it's not too ooc or bad. First works and whatnot.


End file.
